


Baths are for Bottoms

by badcreditkarma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Kissing, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Two Shot, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcreditkarma/pseuds/badcreditkarma
Summary: Eren is getting tired of pining after Levi, and Levi's an asshole.ORLevi is getting tired of waiting for Eren to make a move, and the only asshole in question is his own.Oh, how I love two dudes not even 5 inches apart fucking in a hot tub because they're 𝓰𝓪𝔂 𝓪𝓼 𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓵™️
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Baths are for Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I don't know how long this will be—maybe two/three chapters? Anyways, yeah, there's going to be ₛₘᵤₜ. I promise ;)  
> Also please tell me how many innuendos you find! I had so much fun sneaking them in.

It had been a long, grueling day, and Eren's legs were sore from riding his horse across endless fields of dead grass and swamp. To make matters worse, he could feel the beginnings of a headache behind his eyes, and the setting sun was burning the back of his neck, and his cock fucking _ached_ from the constant sight of Levi's fantastic backside in tight pants as he rode in front of him, and—

"Oi, Brat, didn't I tell you to get off your horse? I need my bath," called the aforementioned person of Eren's affections. This had become their routine. They would travel until Levi said they were done for the day, then Levi would set up camp and strip in the tent as Eren busted his ass preparing a hot bath (while wishing that he could ride something—or someone—other than a stupid horse).

Eren glared down at the tent Levi had painstakingly pitched, knowing that Levi was inside, sporting only a thick robe. "I'm coming, Levi," he grumbled as he slid from his saddle.

"And don't you _dare_ forget to tie up the horses," the voice griped.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't forget about your damn horses." Eren usually remembered to keep his temper in check, but there were only so many days of infinitely blue balls he could endure. The animals nickered nervously as Eren unceremoniously tied them to a tent post, and he felt a brief second of perverse satisfaction in their shared discomfort.

"The _bath_? Any century now would be perfect, Brat," called Levi. _Shit_ _, his voice was becoming more agitated._ Eren hoisted a large bamboo tub from their pile of belongings. It was one of the few luxuries that Levi demanded on trips like these.

A few minutes later, and hot water was bubbling merrily in a metal pot over the campfire. Eren sat down slowly, sighing as his muscles cried out in protest. The fire was soothing, and the burning wood smelled wonderful. He closed his eyes, rolling his head to get all the kinks out of his neck. Just as he began to feel normal again, piercing points of pain erupted on his scalp as small fingers grasped his hair. Eren peered upwards to stare fearfully at Levi, who still managed to look furious in white terrycloth. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" the raven growled.

"Um, Corporal Levi, I wanted to stretch for a bit—you know, how you always tell us to stretch after our exerci— _FUCK!_ " Eren could feel tears coming to his eyes as Levi pulled his head back, forcing him to look up. 

"Get. The. Bath. Ready. _Now_." Levi's eyes blazed with the fury of a thousand suns.

"Yes, Sir. Immediately, sir." Eren's bravado was gone, and as he stumbled to his feet, he prayed that Levi couldn't see the second tent that had appeared in all the excitement. 

While Eren worked, dumping bucket after bucket of steaming water into the tub, Levi stood outside the tent, arms crossed, one bare foot tapping impatiently. After what seemed like hours, the tub was finally full and Eren's muscles were even more sore. "I'm done, Sir." he said softly, too tired to do anything but gesture to the bath. Levi nodded, and strode towards Eren, shedding his robe and dropping it into his arms as he passed by. This was always the best and worst part of Eren's day—the struggle to avoid ogling Levi's naked, sweaty body as he lowered himself into the bath, and pretending he didn't want to jerk off into the robe he was holding.

"What do you want, Eren? Go inside and get some rest," Levi snapped, and Eren blinked rapidly in an attempt to dissolve his fantasies. He would have to wait in the tent until Levi was done, which would often take more than an hour. Levi insisted that he at least wash off with the cold water left after the bath, which frustrated Eren to no end. All he really wanted to do was sleep. There was nothing better to do, as far as Levi was concerned.

Eren pushed open the flaps of the tent and sat balefully on his mattress. _There was no way in hell Levi would ever realize how he felt._ And that was a terrible truth, because Eren really did like (or maybe even love) Levi. How could he not, when his Corporal was so sinfully beautiful, and bashfully kind, and impossibly strong? Eren's crush was as unrequited as they came, and he knew he was doomed because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) Please comment/give advice, because goodness knows I need it. I'm sorry it's not that interesting yet! I haven't gotten to the ₛₘᵤₜ yet and I'm rusty because I've kinda neglected writing recently :(


End file.
